The present invention relates to card games, more particularly to a hockey card game for use in simulating real ice hockey matches.
Ice hockey matches have fascinated fans for well over one hundred years, yet no unique card games are known by the present inventor which incorporate the wide variety of situations which are likely to arise in a typical ice hockey match. Some of these ice hockey dynamic situations would be but not limited to circumstances such as, major and minor penalties, penalty shots, goal shots, puck passes, one man power plays, two man power plays, offensive and defensive open net, and breakaway situations. Therefore, there is a need for fans of ice hockey who crave the excitement associated with the omnipresent changing circumstances in ice hockey to have a card game which mimic these circumstances. Furthermore, there is a need for a card game that can teach fans the various factors that may influence how an ice hockey match won or lost. Yet furthermore, there is a need for a card game that can be used to teach the applied mathematics while simultaneously enjoying the excitement associated with experiencing an ice hockey match.
The apparatus and method of playing a baseball board game disclosed by Poisson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,337 discloses a baseball card game that can only be played with on non-standard card and doesn""t in anyway match the playing circumstances found in ice hockey.
The mathematical board game apparatus disclosed by Stein and Stein in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,124 discloses a mathematical game for play by two or more persons comprising a playing board divided into a series of squares, arranged in rows and columns, each square bearing a number indicia and a set of playing pieces for each player. The Stein et al. disclosure requires the playing board and cannot be played with standard playing cards as well as the Stein et al. disclosure lacks any significant similarity to the playing situations commonly found in ice-hockey.
The baseball card game disclosed by Carter in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,043 discloses a baseball game suitable for table play including a random character generator, at least one part card containing a series of characters generatable by the random character generator and corresponding play events, a series of play action cards having on a first side a listing of player positions, numerical field ratings for the positions, and a play event for each of the fielding rating for each player position.
The Carter disclosure requires non-standard playing cards to play. Furthermore, the Carter disclosure lacks any significant similarity in the play that might be encountered in situations commonly found in ice hockey matches.
The baseball game disclosed by Parker and Gregory in U.S. Pat. No. 2,049,314 discloses a baseball game that is played by a number of players in which a deck of specially constructed and marked cards is used in combination with an indicating means which may take the form of a chart, and score cards. The Parker and Gregory disclosure explicitly requires non-standard playing cards to play. Furthermore, the Parker and Gregory baseball card game lacks any significant similarity in the play circumstances that might be encountered in situations commonly found in ice hockey matches.
The playing cards disclosed by Beam in U.S. Pat. No. 1,177,677 discloses non-standard playing cards that can be used to play a baseball like game. The Beam disclosure explicitly requires non-standard playing cards to play. Furthermore, the Beam baseball cards lacks any significant similarity in the play circumstances that might be encountered in situations commonly found in ice hockey matches.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hockey card game that would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs. The above-described patents make no provision for a card game that would mimic an ice hockey match such as providing playing situations that mimic major and minor penalties, penalty shots, goal shots, puck passes, one man power plays, two man power plays, offensive and defensive open net, and breakaway situations.
Therefore, a need exist for a new and improved hockey card game that can be used for there is a need for an hockey card game that can provide a fan the excitement associated with the omnipresent changing circumstances in ice hockey to have a card game which mimic these circumstances. Furthermore, there is a need for a card game that can teach fans the various factors which may influence how an ice hockey match won or lost. Yet furthermore, there is a need for a card game that can be used to teach the applied mathematics while simultaneously enjoying the excitement associated with experiencing an ice hockey match. In this respect, the hockey card game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a method primarily developed for the purpose of simulating ice hockey matches by using three standard fifty two card playing decks.
A hockey card game is described which can be played with a combined three fifty two card playing deck to simulate real ice hockey matches. The hockey card game incorporates a wide variety of various circumstances such as, major and minor penalties, penalty shots, goal shots, puck passes, one man power plays, two man power plays, offensive and defensive open net, and breakaway situations. The hockey card game also incorporates various performance factors which can be used to mimic a real ice hockey team by weighting the fictitious teams in the hockey card game with the real statistics from the real ice hockey teams from the previous season. In this way, after the various statistical weights are established, then the hockey card game can be played to simulate matches between any real ice hockey teams by combining three standard fifty two card decks together to form a play deck and a miscellaneous deck.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type card games now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved hockey card game, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved hockey card game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a hockey card game which incorporates a wide variety of various circumstances such as, major and minor penalties, penalty shots, goal shots, puck passes, one man power plays, two man power plays, offensive and defensive open net, and breakaway situations. The hockey card game also incorporates various performance factors which can be used to mimic a real ice hockey team by weighting the fictitious teams in the hockey card game with the real statistics from the real ice hockey teams from the previous season. In this way, after the various statistical weights are established, then the hockey card game can be played to simulate matches between any real ice hockey teams by combining three standard fifty two card decks together to form a play deck and a miscellaneous deck.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also includes modification of the various factors associated with play in ice hockey such as control factors, shot factors and goal factors as discussed below.
There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hockey card game that has all the advantages of the prior art and non of the disadvantages by providing fans of ice hockey the excitement associated with the omnipresent changing circumstances in ice hockey to have a card game which mimic these circumstances.
Yet another object is to teach fans the subtitles associated with the various factors which may influence how an ice hockey match won or lost. These factors include simulated situations such as major and minor penalties, penalty shots, goal shots, puck passes, one man power plays, two man power plays, offensive and defensive open net, and breakaway situations.
Even yet furthermore, there is a need for a card game that can be used to teach the applied mathematics while simultaneously enjoying the excitement associated with experiencing an ice hockey match.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hockey card game that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hockey card game that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new hockey card game that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.